


knot human

by jfics (jennuine)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Female Stiles Stilinski, Genderbending, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, always a girl!Stiles, but also fluffy, complete porn, mild kink (werewolfiness)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennuine/pseuds/jfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>um. just porn. complete and utter HET porn, trying to incorporate as many kinks as possible: girl!Stiles, knotting, multiple orgasms, squirting, wolfing out, dirty talk. seriously. this is 7000+ words of pure porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	knot human

Derek is on the last leg of his shift when his phone buzzes. It’s been a quiet day so he checks it and raises an eyebrow; Stiles has sent him a picture of his own bed, covers still thrown back from this morning when he hadn’t bothered to make the bed. **what are you up to** , he texts.

 

He doesn’t get an immediate reply, which is weird for Stiles who always texts him back in seconds if she’s with her phone. But a few minutes in, he gets another picture, and he has to breathe in deeply and focus on not crushing his phone, because. Because. Because Stiles has sent him a shot of herself grinning at the camera _from_ the bed, wearing one of _his_ henleys. He can see her pale skin where she’d left it unbuttoned, can see the stretch of the fabric over the slope of her breasts, the tiny shadow cast by the shape of her hard nipples.

 

The next buzz of his phone jolts him from his stupor; he doesn’t really want to drag his eyes away from that picture of Stiles, not until he can look at her for real, but he scrolls down to see the next image and nearly drops his phone. It’s a picture of Stiles’ vibrator (one of them, anyway), laying innocently on Derek’s pillow.

 

He is going to _kill_ her. He says as much in a message, trying not to let his claws come out or his eyes glow red because that would be hard to explain if anyone looked over at his desk. **going to kill you**.

 

 **guess i better make the most of my time left ;)** , he gets, and has to withhold a groan, when it’s followed by **u finish @7 right? how many times do u think i can come in 2hrs?**

 

Derek actually finishes at 6 today, but decides not to tell her. Instead he texts back **none if you know what’s good for you**.

 

Her reply is instant, **pretty sure coming IS good for me** , right before she sends him another picture. This one is of the hem of his shirt, where she’s pulled it up to just over the jut of her hipbones, revealing the soft curve of her belly and a pair of black lace panties. **better enjoy these pics pretty sure im gonna be distracted soon**.

 

Derek glares at the phone, checking the time on the clock. 5.26, he has thirty-four more minutes of being painfully hard behind his desk before he can go home and _take. Stiles. apart_. **no** , he tells her, and even though it’s going to kill him, **keep sending me pictures. and NO coming.**

 

 **y, will u punish me? maybe thats what i want** She follows up with a picture of her hand cupping her own breast, long slim fingers pinching at a nipple over Derek’s shirt. **tell me what u want to see**.

 

 **your face** , he says, because he loves Stiles’ body, could spend hours and days cataloguing every freckle, every mole, every inch of her, but what he loves best of all is watching her expressions, looking into her eyes because he’s stupidly in love with her. She knows it as well, her eyes always go soft and her smile affectionate and private when she catches him looking at her.

 

Sure enough, that’s the look on her face when she sends him a picture of it, warm with a happiness that Derek is furiously proud to be the cause of, even if he finds it hard to tell her so. But she says she doesn’t need him to, in fact her next message is **i love u too u big secret goober**. Then **u are totally ruining my sex kitten plans with ur sap btw**.

 

Derek stifles a laugh, even though he’s done with his paperwork and there’s nothing much for him to do for the next twenty-seven minutes, he shouldn’t _look_ too free, and also he’s pretty sure if anyone at the station saw him smile they’d never let him live it down. **ok, fine, go back to trying to seduce me via whatsapp**.

 

 **trying????? its totally working dont lie!!!** she replies immediately, and sends him a photo of her putting on a ridiculously exaggerated ‘come-hither’ face, lowered eyes and pouty lips, nothing at all like Stiles’ _actual_ turned-on look, but the awful thing is that it _does_ work. He can’t stop staring at her full mouth, remembering how she tastes, how she kisses over his body, how she sucks his brain out through his cock.

 

He must take a little too long to reply, because Stiles messages him again, **did i break u? i knew it was working!!!!**

 

He scowls, **i’m just trying not to laugh at work** , but Stiles knows him too well by now and won’t take him seriously.

 

 **ok laugh at this** , is the message attached to a photo of Stiles’ fingers sliding under the lace of her panties, then **god im so wet for u derek**.

 

She’s right, he’s not laughing anymore. His dick is so hard he could cut stone, and all he wants is to see her for real, to be able to touch for himself where she’s wet, smell her arousal for him.  His eyes flicker to the clock again. 5.44. He tries to calm down, breathing in and out, because he still has sixteen bloody minutes left until he can go back to where his mate is waiting in his bed for him and fuck if he can’t control himself. He’s 28, he’s a goddamned adult and Alpha. Stiles, for all that she is amazing and his _mate_ , has been sex-crazy ever since she turned 18 and he finally gave into his instinct to claim her. It’s been over four years now, he should be used to this.

 

Except that it’s been four years of them doing long-distance, four years of Skype conversations, four years of phone sex, four years of plane rides or long road trips, four years of sexting where it was all he had and not just a teaser for when he gets home like it is now.

 

Stiles is still sending him photos, and he risks a look, even though he know it won’t help his self-control. He nearly crushes his phone at the sight of two of Stiles’ fingers glistening wet. He turns off the screen, staring resolutely at the clock instead. Eight more minutes. He starts packing up his stuff, arranging his desk so that he can leave. Five minutes. He decides to take this time to think of anything but Stiles so that he can stand up and walk out without his dick ripping his jeans open.

 

Finally, _finally_ , the clock ticks its way to six o’clock, and Derek is out of there like a shot, barely grunting his goodbyes to the other guys as he leaps into his car and races over to his loft. His phone keeps buzzing intermittently, and he tries not to think too much about the last pictures she’d sent where her fingers were curled around the length of her vibrator or twisting her nipple under his rucked-up henley. He just focuses on not breaking any speed limits or crashing his car before he gets back.

 

He’s quiet when he reaches his front door, ears pricked to listen for Stiles. It’s all heavy breaths, panting and murmurs of his name, rustling of his sheets, the faint hum of her vibrator, the tap-tap-tap of her sending him a message, her elevated heartbeat. He checks his phone as he slips into his apartment, to see what she’s gotten up to in the past fifteen minutes.

 

 **want u so bad** , a photo of Stiles with her eyes shut, mouth wet and open. A shaky photo of a hot pink blur amidst creamy white on black sheets, where he knows she couldn’t hold the phone steady. **need u inside me**

**where r u**

**please derek i want to come** is the latest one, which he got just as he arrived.

 

He replies **i said no** , and when the beep of Stiles’ phone goes off he hears a moan and the slowing of her vibrator. He creeps up to the bedroom, watching her type her response.

 

 **please**. Her not-typing hand is clenched tight in his sheets, her hips are shifting restlessly against the slowly-buzzing dildo, her hair is a tangled mess of dark waves.

 

 **youre not coming from your vibrator. only from me**. He’s not sure why he hasn’t revealed his presence yet, but it’s undeniably hot to watch Stiles whimper and drop her hand between her legs. For all that she teases him with sexts and dirty pictures, she’s remarkably shy about touching herself in front of him and he likes having this opportunity to watch her.

 

 **god u have no idea how much wetter i got** she says, only he does. He could smell the sharp spike of her arousal, hot and sweet, when she read his message, and it fills the room with his next text.

 

**good. i want to lick every single drop of you.**

 

Stiles cries out, an honest-to-god high-pitched whine, her fingers moving quicker between her thighs, her vibrator picks up again and he can see and hear her hurtling to an orgasm. Before she can get there, he’s at the edge of the bed, pulling her hands away and yanking her vibrator out.

 

Her body arches with the loss and she lets out a sob, looking down at him with wide, wild eyes. “No! Wha - Derek?”

 

“I said no coming,” he growls, turning off her vibrator and tossing it to the side of the bed. “Were you about to disobey?”

 

“I - no, I just - _oh god please_ ,” she pants out as he takes her shining fingers into his mouth, lapping up her taste. “I was _so close_.”

 

“So you _were_ going to disobey a direct order,” Derek clarifies, sliding his hands up her thighs to hold her open. She is dripping wet, flushed and swollen and she smells incredible. He wants to bury his face in her and lick her until she’s a screaming mess.

 

“No, I - I don’t know, I just - I needed,” Stiles whimpers, fingers stroking Derek’s face, tangling in his hair. “Please.”

 

He leans up to kiss her slowly, and she kisses back hungrily, nips at his lips and sucks on his tongue. He pulls back and moves down to nose at her neck, drop a kiss on her collarbone, before he takes one of her tight, stiff nipple between his teeth and _sucks_.

 

“Derek!” she sobs, her whole body arching to press herself closer to him, whining mindlessly as he suckles at her and drags his teeth over her sensitive nub. Her hands tighten in his hair.

 

He lets one hand shift from the top of her thigh to brush against where she’s wet and open, and she jolts like he shocked her. He does it again, slowly moving his fingers in a light caress, barely giving her any pressure, making her hips buck up to seek friction. She is so, so wet, she’s soaked the sheets beneath her, and Derek can’t think of anything but eating her out until she’s come all over his face.

 

He gives her nipple one last suck and nip, then slides back down her body to hold her down by the hips and bury his tongue in her as deep as he can, pushing into her in one slow twist.

 

Stiles _screams_.

 

Derek fucks her with his tongue, torturously slow, stretching and curling his tongue inside her as if he could reach her G-spot, and Stiles doesn’t stop crying out, dripping out almost faster than Derek can lap up. He stays away from her clit even though he knows it’s what she wants, taking his time to circle his tongue in her tight hole, reaching inside her as deep as he can go. He can’t get to the spot he wants, and growls in frustration, making her scream again as a new flood of wetness coats his tongue.

 

Derek doesn’t think anymore. He lets his jaw shift a little, and then his tongue is stretching out and he pushes the extra length into her, twisting it until Stiles lets out another scream, high-pitched and needy, and he raises his eyes to see her watching him with a glazed expression.

 

“Are you - wolfing - oh god,” she pants, and somehow gets even wetter. “So hot.”

 

He’s always known she doesn’t mind his wolf, but he didn’t know - he growls again, hungrily, and can feel her building up to a peak again. Despite every instinct in him telling him to continue, he pulls away again before she can come.

 

“No, no!” she sobs, trying to pull him back against her, and when that fails she tries to move her own fingers to her pussy. He growls one more time, catching her wrists and pinning them over her head. Stiles’ eyes are wide, pupils blown as she stares up at him and her breath is coming in fast, heavy pants.

 

“No,” he tells her. “You only come when I tell you to. Until then you’re going to let me eat you out for as long as I want to, until you’re ready for me to fuck you.”

 

Stiles _whines_ , rolling her head back, baring her throat, and Derek wants to _take_. “Holy shit - Derek - are you kidding - I’m ready, I’m so ready, I’ve _been_ ready!”

 

“Not enough,” he says, nipping at her exposed neck. He can feel her blood rushing hot beneath the surface of her skin, she’s flushed a beautiful pink from her ears and cheeks all the way down her chest, to the hard tips of her nipples. He pulls one into his mouth and suckles, rolling it between his teeth. On an impulse he pushes his fangs out and lets her feel their sharp points, and she makes a needy sound.

 

“Derek, please - fuck me, I need you,” Stiles begs and he almost gives in, he wants to sink into her so bad. But -

 

“You’re not ready,” he insists, slipping a finger down between her legs, where his tongue had been. He lets it glide lightly over her clit before he pushes it into her, and she cries out.

 

“Fuck - are you serious - I’m more than ready, can’t you feel how wet I am?” she demands, pushing her hips down to get more of his finger inside her. The noise it makes drives Derek crazy; she really is soaking wet, and hot, and tight.

 

“It’s not enough,” he says again, nipping at the curve of her breast. “Not for my knot.”

 

Stiles goes completely still, her heart skipping a beat and for a dizzying moment Derek feels blinding panic, thinks maybe he shouldn’t have brought it up. But he looks at her face, and she is staring at him in wonder, with a heavy dose of lust thrown in. “You mean, you - are you serious?”

 

Derek watches the way she bites her lip, the way her eyes keep darting all over his body as he holds her down. “Do you - you don’t have to,” he says. “If you don’t want. I know it’s...not normal.”

 

She rolls her eyes. “Because everything else about us is so normal. No, I’m just - I wasn’t sure if it was real, you’ve never...y’know. Had one?”

 

“I can control it,” he tells her. “But I wasn’t sure if you would want me to. It’s more wolf than human.”

 

There’s a slight clench around his finger, and she gives him that look, the one where she wants to say _you’re an idiot but I’m in love with you anyway_. “I love you, all of you, and that includes the wolf, Mr Alpha. Have I ever made you think different?”

 

“No,” he admits. “But love and sex aren’t the same -”

 

“Ok, then let’s clear it up. I want you. And I want your wolf. And I want any hot, kinky, awesome sex that the both of you can offer me.” Stiles squirms a bit. “Now, I’ve been denied coming _twice_ , this is cruel and unacceptable, I demand you make it up to m- aah!”

 

Derek smirks at her as he curls his finger inside her, then leans down to kiss her. He moves her hands to the headboard. “You better hold on tight,” he says lowly into her ear, feeling her shiver. “I’m going to prepare you for my knot, going to get you so wet and begging for it, then I’m going to make you scream, I’ll fuck you for hours until you can’t even crawl out of my bed.”

 

“Oh my god, Derek,” Stiles keens. “ _Now_ , I want you now, want your knot, god - take off your clothes, let me see -”

 

“No,” he says, but pulls back from her and strips off quickly. “I’m just getting started.”

 

Before she can say anything, he’s got his head between her thighs again, curling his tongue around her clit, and she shrieks. He pushes two fingers into her tight slit and they slide in easy, she’s so wet. She bucks up hard, pressing her cunt into his mouth, and he licks at her in long, slow laps as he tries to curl his fingers to tap on her G-spot. She’s getting close, he can tell, and once again he raises his head before she can climax.

 

“I’m going to kill you,” she bites out, clenching down hard on his fingers, reluctant to let him pull them out. He does so anyway, relishing the noises she makes.

 

Then he shifts up to tug on one nipple with his wet fingers while he sucks on the other. He twists them sharply, with his fingers, with his teeth, pulling keening noises out of her, making her arch up to him. Her tits are sensitive but can take a lot of abuse, driving her crazy and close to the brink though playing with them alone is never enough. He keeps it up for a good while, mouthing and torturing her nipples until they’re puffy and swollen and wet from his spit and herself, and she’s a broken, gasping mess.

 

When he deems that she’s finally had enough, he kisses his way down her body, holds her thighs down and spread wide, then lets his wolf loose a bit. Her sharp gasp and the sudden spike in her already-high arousal reassures him how much she wants this, and he thrusts his elongated tongue into her hot cunt.

 

She tastes so good, stronger when he’s wolfed out a bit like this, and he curls his tongue inside her, and she rewards him with a rush of wetness. He reaches for that spot inside her, gratified when he hears her cry out, then focuses his attention there, pushing his tongue in steady strokes until she’s shaking, her cries getting louder and louder. He lets one hand drift from the curve of her hip over to her swollen clit, and when he brushes a circle around it one, two, three times - Stiles screams, and then she’s coming, hard. Her pussy tightens around his tongue, and he’s surrounded by Stiles’ scent, coating his mouth and nose and chin, and it’s so good, it’s so, so good, and Derek just wants _more_.

 

He keeps pushing her, keeps his tongue curling inside her even as she’s trembling and sobbing in gasps above him, trying to pull away from the intensity. He doesn’t let her move, buries his face even deeper into her, his thumb circling her clit insistently, and he can feel it in her blood, the way she’s rising up to a peak again.

 

“Der - Derek - I - ohmygod _Derek_ ,” Stiles is whimpering, her hands gripping tight where they moved to tangle in his hair. “I’m gonna - again.”

 

Derek groans his approval, keeps on licking into her while he strokes her flushed clit. Her heart is racing, her whole body is trying to buck up from his hold, and she is so, so wet, and so, so hot. Then everything stills for a moment, before she’s coming again, crying out Derek’s name. He eases her down through the aftershocks then pulls back, watching her.

 

She’s beautifully pink everywhere, her whole body trembling with a faint sheen of sweat, hair in a mess, chest heaving and legs splayed open for him. He leans down to place a soft kiss on her clit, relishing her twitch when he does, then moves up to kiss her on the mouth and share her taste with her, shifting back to human.

 

“Good?” he asks, slightly smug because he gets to be. He loves making her come, especially under his tongue, and doing so while wolfed out was particularly rewarding.

 

She practically attacks his mouth in reply, nipping at his lower lip as her fingers clutch tight in his hair. “Fuck yes.”

 

They kiss for a while more, going from needy to soothing, then Derek slides his hand between them to brush against her pussy and Stiles keens, bucking up against the touch. He shifts to tug her earlobe between his teeth and murmurs, “Ready for more?”

 

Stiles stares at him, eyes wide, and nods almost hesitantly. He grins at her, holds her hips down with one hand, then uses the other to push two fingers up into her tight cunt. She chokes out a cry, her whole body shaking as he starts to pump in and out of her in firm steady strokes.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Derek, oh -” She lets out a moan, low and rough, her hips trying to arch up from where he has her pinned. He doesn’t let her seek out the extra contact, just keeps moving his fingers steadily, getting her wetter but keeping her from coming yet. “Don’t tease -”

 

“Not teasing,” he says into her ear. “Just making it good for you.”

 

She whimpers, squeezing her eyes shut as he moves his mouth down to suck at her nipples, moving back and forth until they’re both spit-wet tight points. He keeps stroking in and out of her, not getting any faster, and she breaks. Her voice is hoarse when she finally says, “Please, Derek, _please_ -”

 

He pushes another finger into her, stretching her out and she cries out in need, clenching down on all three fingers. He can hear how her heartbeat is a rapid stutter, the way her blood is pounding in her veins, the short catches of her breath - she’s going to come soon. He lets his fingers speed up, giving her just what she needs, as he tugs one nipple between his teeth.

 

“Derek!” she shrieks his name, again and again, as she comes, muscles all around him spasming with her climax.

 

He doesn’t stop, keeps on fucking into her with his fingers, keeps on sucking her tits, and she’s making the most amazing noises, wrecked screams torn from her as he rides out her orgasm and pushes for another.

 

Stiles can’t form words, but her fingers twitch in his hair and press down weakly, and Derek gets the message. Immediately he slides down her body, licking his path over her ribs and belly and hipbone before he curls his tongue over her swollen clit.

 

She sobs, hips shifting restlessly under him as he laps at her with long, broad strokes of his tongue, with his fingers burying into her as deep as they can go. Then suddenly she’s seizing up again, throwing her head back as her whole body shudders, and the sound she makes as she’s coming again is unearthly. Derek wants to hear it over and over again, and so does his wolf.

 

“Again,” he growls into her wet flesh, before sucking mercilessly at her, curling his fingers inside her to reach for her G-spot, not letting her come down. Stiles’ cries are deafening, getting higher and more broken as he taps his fingers on that place inside her and flat-out devours her clit. He can feel it rising inside her, lifting her even higher as she writhes on the bed, overwhelmed by the sensations Derek’s wreaking on her. He presses his fingers inside her determinedly, rubbing against that spot, suckles harder -

 

Stiles _howls_. Her whole body locks up before shaking, and suddenly Derek’s face is being covered in a hot gush of _Stiles_ , coating his mouth and chin, dripping from his fingers all down his wrist. He keeps lapping at her, slowing his fingers down as she trembles.

 

When he finally pulls away and looks up at her in wonder, she’s crying softly, tears streaking her face, chest heaving, and for a moment he panics, worried that he pushed too far.

 

“Stiles?” he whispers, crawling up to touch her face, brushing at her tears. “Are you ok?”

 

He’s aware even as he’s asking that it’s probably a useless question, but she’s still shivering, eyes shut but tears escaping and he feels helpless watching her. He reaches for her hands, tangling their fingers together, and is only slightly reassured when she squeezes them lightly.

 

“I think you broke me,” she finally manages. Her eyes open slowly, glazed and dark as she blinks at him. “I mean - holy shit, Derek -”

 

His anxiety is quickly washed away in a flood of smug Alpha male pride - he’d done that to her, for her. He’d made her come so hard she’d _squirted_. He can’t help the smirk that crosses his lips as he leans in to kiss her, all too aware that her come is still smeared over half his face and down one arm. “That’s never - ?”

 

“Happened? Yeah, no, I would’ve - I didn’t even _know_ -” Stiles makes a gesture, presumably to describe how she wasn’t aware just how hard she could come. _Until Derek made her_. Then she narrows her eyes at him. “But don’t get too cocky, I can see you puffing up, you’re ridiculous. It was probably a fluke.”

 

He snarls at her, eyes flashing. “A fluke?”

 

“Yeah, you know, law of averages, I was bound to - y’know, at some point -” she says, making a vague gesture again, and Derek realizes with delight that she’s shy. Actually too shy to talk about it. It pings something in his brain, but he wants to make sure.

 

“To what? I dont know what you mean,” he says, and yes, there it is - she blushes, making more flailing movements with her arms. “Oh, you mean you were eventually bound to come so hard you squirted all over me?”

 

She turns bright red and lets out a squeak. “Uh - um - yes. Exactly. A fluke.”

 

He pointedly licks his lips as he stares her down, then slowly shifts himself so he’s caging her with his body, and lets a predatory grin onto his face. Her heartbeat spikes up.

 

“You’re talking a lot for someone who just gushed come over me,” Derek muses. “I’ll have to do better this time.”

 

He slips his fingers down to between her legs again, stroking over her hot flesh, and she whimpers. She’s still gloriously soaking wet, easily coating his hand as he works her, but she’s also too sensitive and her body keeps twitching away from him.

 

“Derek - ah! It’s - it’s too soon, hang on,” she gasps. “Let me -”

 

She fumbles around a bit, clumsy in her post-orgasmic fog, but nudges at his chest so he obligingly rolls onto his side next to her. She hums her approval then shuffles down the bed, placing sloppy kisses and nips on his skin.

 

When she reaches his cock it’s both expected and also not, because instead of her usual teasing and slow sucking, she’s taken almost half of him in, slurping messily as he feels his dick bump her tonsils, and with her next move she’s deep-throating him, trying to swallow him down as much as she can.

 

“Jesus, Stiles,” he hisses, running his hands through her hair before clutching at the bedspread and letting his claws come out.

 

She swallows around him again, not complaining when he bucks up, but pulling back a little to avoid getting choked. She bobs her head up and down a few times before puling off with a loud pop, then immediately drawing his balls into her mouth. His claws rip through the duvet and he can feel his face shifting as well. She looks up at him, then _whines_ when she sees he’s wolfed out, and he wants to pin her and lay claim to her, wants to mark her so thoroughly that every werewolf in the West Coast knows she’s his.

 

She wraps her lips around the head of his cock again, sucking as she slowly lowers her mouth down his length, making deliciously obscene noises like she can’t get enough of him and his taste. She’s got one hand curled around him, twisting, while the other gently rolls his balls, as she tries her best to suck his brain out through his dick.

 

He’s edging closer and closer to his peak, but he wants to be inside her and knot her, over and over for hours, so he retracts his claws to gently cup her face. She looks up again, and a crease forms between her brows.

 

“No,” she pouts. “I want to suck you off.”

 

It takes a _lot_ of restraint on Derek’s part not to push his dick back into her hot mouth. Instead, he grunts out, “Gonna knot you.”

 

“Oh,” she breathes, and there’s a sharp spike in her arousal. “Yeah, yeah okay.”

 

“Wanna take care of you first,” he says, running his fingers over her cheek.

 

She huffs out a laugh against his hand. “You did. So many times.”

 

He shakes his head. “No. Only did once.”

 

“What are you - oh,” she says, and he can scent her sudden mix of timidness, embarassment and lust in the air. She’s abruptly awkward again, somehow talking about her ejaculation is making her shy in a way that delights Derek to no end. Stiles is so rarely shy about anything except her really secret fantasies that he thinks - no, he’s sure - he’s uncovered one of them, and goddamn if he isn’t going to exploit it for all its worth. He pulls her up to lie next to him, stroking over her hip with one hand.

 

“Yeah. How many times do you think I can make you squirt like that?” he asks her lowly, letting his hand travel up to pinch her nipples. “Because I have to say, it was amazing. I want to do that again, want to make you do it again and again until you cover me in your come. Then I’ll knot you, plug you up so good, fill you with my come.”

 

“Ohmygod Derek,” she whimpers. “Yes.”

 

“Yeah? You want it?”

 

“Yes, yes, please,” she begs, voice rough and half-gone and Derek wants to fuck her till she loses it completely. He shifts so his other hand can move between her legs.

 

“Say it. Tell me what you want,” he demands. Stiles shivers, biting her lip shyly. He twists her nipple and clit roughly. “Say it.”

 

“ _Ohmygod_ Derek please! Knot me,” she cries out. “Fill me up with your come, please -”

 

“Is that all?”

 

He wants to hear her beg, wants her to admit how much she liked it, wanted it, wants it. There’s a drawn silence, with only their harsh breathing, then shakily, Stiles whispers, “Make me squirt, all over you.”

 

He groans, immediately moving his fingers in tighter circles, rubbing furiously at her clit until she chokes on a cry and twitches, coming under him. But it’s not enough, and while she’s still peaking, he buries himself in her in one hard thrust.

 

“Holy - fuck - Derek!” she shrieks, her muscles tightening around his diamond-hard cock as he starts moving inside her, sinking in to the hilt each time.

 

He’s been hard for hours, dying to be inside her but wanting to get her ready. But now that he’s finally fucking her, he’s impatient as hell, and he thrusts into her in a quick, hard pace, fingers still working her clit, and she’s whimpering desperately beneath him. He can feel her riding the wave of one orgasm straight into the next, and he bucks into her harder, deeper, until she screams his name again and clenches down tight on his dick.

 

She’s got to be over-sensitive by now, but he can’t control himself, doesn’t want to. He fucks into her relentlessly, letting her loud cries fuel him. He grabs her ankles, lifts them up to rest on his shoulders, hearing her howl as his hips twist and he knows that at this angle he’s found her G-spot. He takes care to aim the blunt head of his dick there, then pounds into her right against that sweet spot, merciless in enforcing her pleasure, and moves his thumb to press firm circles over her clit.

 

He hears it a split second before he feels it - the catch of her breath, the break in her scream, a skip in her heartbeat - then her body seizes, her pussy clamps down tight on him, and when his dick is on a stroke out, there’s a spray, hot and wet and all over his stomach and thighs, and Stiles is wailing like she’s possessed.

 

“Oh fuck, Stiles!” Derek growls, and pushes back into her. A few more thrusts and he’s growling as his own orgasm finally hits, bright and hot, spreading through his limbs and loosening his control. Where he’d normally pull out and stay human, he keeps his cock buried in her and lets the shift happen, lets the rush of climax take over. Slowly his knot starts forming, growing inside Stiles’ cunt, stretching her out even more as he empties himself inside her. She’s still shrieking, unintelligable cries as her body shakes with overstimulation.

 

He moves his hands to hold onto her ankles, minding his claws not to pierce her skin. As gently as he can, he folds her over, pushing his knot deeper into her and the sob she lets out is broken.

 

“Stiles,” he pants, watching her writhe under him, around him. He leans in the last few inches to press his mouth to hers, muffling her cry at his every move. It muffles all the noises he wants to make as well, the feeling of her wrapped tight around him, stretched over him and quivering, driving him crazy. It’s so much more intense like this and he never wants to stop being inside her.

 

His knot makes him at least twice the girth of his regular cock, which was part of the reason he’d been hesitant to knot Stiles before. Besides the fact he was worried about how she’d take him wolfing out in bed, he’s always been hung well above-average (whether due to the werewolf genes or he was just lucky, he wasn’t sure). And while Stiles has never complained - obviously - there have been times when he knew it was a stretch, so he’s both amazed and anxious that she’s taking all of him and his giant knot now.

 

“Der,” Stiles whimpers into his mouth. Her cheeks are wet with tears, her eyes scrunched tightly closed, and her hands are shaking as she raises them to pet his hair and stroke over his neck.

 

“Are you - are you okay?” Derek asks, rubbing his thumbs over her ankles soothingly. “Do you want -?”

 

She shakes her head. “Just - wait -” Her fingers scrape lightly against him. “Kiss me?”

 

He’s more than happy to oblige, gently pressing his lips to hers, kissing her slow and sweet. He lets his tongue run along the seam of her mouth, tracing it, barely pushing in. She nips at him, trying to catch his tongue with her teeth, and he chuckles as he evades her to nuzzle at her jaw.

 

“You’re amazing,” he tells her. “You feel so good, god, Stiles - never thought -”

 

He doesn’t quite know how to finish his own sentence. Never thought he’d find someone like her. Never thought she’d love him and his wolf. Never thought she’d love them so much she’d let them claim her this way. Never thought he’d ever get to knot his mate.

 

But as always, she knows him better than himself. Her pupils are blown wide, long lashes still wet and sweeping against her cheek as her eyes flutter open. “Love you, Derek,” she says. “So glad I’m yours.”

 

The need that rises in him when she says that - says that she’s _his_ \- is overwhelming, and all he can feel is the urge to mark her. He kisses her, desperately, as his hands grip tighter onto her ankles. “I need - are you -?”

 

There’s a skip in her heartbeat, and it picks up, but she bites her lip then drags her nails down his neck to trace his tattoo, and _fuck_ if Derek can help the thrust of his hips. Stiles whimpers, loudly, but scratches at his triskelion again.

 

“Yeah,” she pants. “Show me what that knot of yours can do.”

 

If he wasn’t already wolfed out, that would have done it. He kisses her again, scrapes his fangs lightly over her pulse point as he grinds into her. He pulls her legs over his shoulder, moving them so they cross behind his neck. She gets the idea and locks her ankles there, while his hands slide up her calves and thighs and stomach to stroke her breasts.

 

“Can you come again?” he asks, still circling his hips.

 

“Can _you_?” she gasps. “I thought you just -”

 

“Knotting is usually to...breed,” Derek says slowly, trying to choose his words carefully. “It’s meant to fill you up. I can keep coming until I’m...satisfied that you’re full, that you’ve been marked as mine.”

 

Stiles squeaks. “Holy shit.”

 

He scents her, trying to see if she’s about to panic or if she’s regretting this, but her heartbeat is steady, just elevated, and she smells...god, she smells aroused. She’s turned on by the thought of him filling her with his come, and he grins smugly as he inhales again deeply.

 

“Stop sniffing, I knew I shouldn’t have said I liked your kinky werewolf ways,” she says, but it’s flippant and they both know it’s a lie. “Sniffing, multiple-orgasm knotting, disappearing eyebrows - I should’ve stuck with a boring human.”

 

She’s joking, of course she is, Derek _knows_. But he can’t help the growl that escapes him, when he and his wolf contemplate her - his mate, his Stiles - with another man. He wants to wipe the idea from her mind, wants to make her so completely his that she could never even think of thinking it.

 

He snarls and lets his eyes flash red at her. “A boring human wouldn’t be able to keep up with you,” he says, then he’s grinding against her, long and slow, pinching her nipples, making her whimper and beg until her voice is hoarse and she’s screaming his name as she comes, hot and tight around his knot. He follows her over the edge, coming deep inside her but keeps moving, dragging out her climax in langourous, torturous circles.

 

“A human,” he spits out the word, “wouldn’t be able to do this.” He starts to pull out a bit, just enough to stretch her, then thrusts back in. He repeats the motion, each time pulling out a bit more until he’s fucking her with his knot, spreading her open so wide that she’s howling again, sobbing each time he buries his knot inside her. She shrieks his name again as she hits another peak; he’s not sure whether she’s even stopped coming, but he doesn’t care, just keeps going.

 

He hitches her hips up higher so that he can fuck into her sweet spot, and it’s almost instantaneous - her eyes fly wide open then squeeze tightly shut, her nails drag deep against his tattoo, and when his knot pushes inside her again, she clamps down on him so tight he can’t pull back out, as she _comes_. He knows she’d be squirting if he wasn’t plugging her and he never wants it to stop. He starts grinding again, aiming for that same spot, and Stiles _wails_.

 

She sounds completely wrecked, broken from the pleasure and overstimulation, and it’s enough to drive Derek to the edge once more. He keeps circling his hips, keeps dragging his cock along her G-spot, holding himself back until he feels her clenching around him again. Then he growls, sinks his teeth into her plush lip as he comes hard, filling her up even more.

 

“God, look at you take it,” he breathes. “Could never be for a human, you were _made_ for this, made to take my knot, aren’t you? Meant to be filled up like this, fuck, _Stiles_.”

 

She doesn’t reply, just sobs uncontrollably, but he can feel her tighten, even as the scent of her arousal picks up at his words. He starts moving again, even as he speaks low into her ear.

 

“Yeah, you fucking love it, don’t you? Love getting fucked by my knot, love getting filled with my come - could knot you for hours and you’d just keep coming for me, wouldn’t you? Yeah, you’d like that - want me to fill you with my knot and make you _squirt_ -”

 

He punctuates this by pulling out halfway, his knot tugging at her hole, then thrusting in to pound at that sweet spot inside her. She’s hot and slick and messy with their mixed come leaking out of her, making obscene noises as he moves in and out. He slides a hand down to swipe at the mess, then licks at it. It tastes _right_ , their scents and flavours blended so thoroughly like this, and he almosts wants to put his mouth between her legs so that he can lick it all out of her.

 

Instead, he moves his hand back down, and starts smearing their come over her clit, circling tirelessly as he keeps fucking into her. Stiles chokes out a loud cry, high incoherent wailing as her cunt clamps tight on his knot and her whole body seizes in another orgasm.

 

Her face is red and blotchy, streaked with tears, her lips are bitten raw, her chest is flushed and sheening with sweat, and she is the most amazing sight Derek could hope for. He presses his mouth to hers as he comes one last time, feeling the pressure in his knot ease up as he fills her up completely.

 

“Mine,” he tells her, in between long, demanding kisses. She pants at him incoherently, eyes glazed over, and nods weakly. He brushes his nose against hers. “Love you.”

 

Her only response is to tug him closer, let him wrap around her as they wait for his knot to soften. He plants sloppy kisses all along her face and neck, contentedly inhaling her scent, and his on her skin.

 

“R’you glad’m home? Caus’ I am. A+ on th’rgasms,” she slurs at him, and he laughs, nuzzles closer, happier than he ever thought he could be.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know. i just had to write it. even if i won't post it under my regular pseud. 
> 
> but hey! if anyone got off on it, let me know i'm not the only one with these weird kinks. <3


End file.
